


Welcome to Karasuno High

by YukippeTodo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Karasuno, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: Years after Hinata Shoyo's time at Karasuno, it's Natsu's time to shine.





	Welcome to Karasuno High

**Author's Note:**

> *decides to write this after binging all 23 episodes of Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru*
> 
> Okay, I didn't have anything else to do. I wasn't going to just lay down and die while my sister was at a friend's place. *shrug*
> 
> Well here you go.

Natsu looked up at her new school and smiled. “Nii-chan, I’m finally here!” she said before walking her bike through the gates, brushing her orange curls out of her face as she skipped towards the school, her blazer buttons undone.

The hallways were packed with people. Sure, she knew no one at this point unless her friends from Yukigigaoka decided to attend the school, but no one in the right mind would give up an hour of their life each day to go to and from school, right? Apparently not.

Natsu Hinata knew what club she wanted to join. She had been anticipating it for years now, ever since Shoyo went to Karasuno. She weaved through the crowd of club leaders and her peers - possibly her new classmates - to the end of the hallway where a small group of girls were gathered.

“Hi~!” Natsu declared her existence to the Karasuno Girls’ volleyball club. “I’d like to join!”

“Hinata-san was right!” one of the girls - Maybe the club leader? - said. “His little sister really did come!”

“You guys were waiting for me?” Natsu asked as she was handed an application.

“Yeah!” a different girl said. “I’m Sawamura Michiko, it’s nice to meet you!”

Natsu pursed her lips as she finished filling the form out then turned to Sawamura, sticking her hand out towards her. “Hinata Natsu. It’s nice to meet you, too! I hope I won’t be trouble this year.” The two girls shook hands with bright smiles.

“You guys look like your older brothers.” A teacher with ash grey hair and soft chocolate brown eyes said, poking his head out of a nearby classroom.

“Ah! Koushi-niisan!” Sawamura jumped towards the teacher, her ponytail nearly whacking another first year in the face. “Good morning!”

“Good morning to you, Micchan!” he turned to the younger Hinata sibling with the smile of an angel. “I’m Sugawara. I believe I may be your teacher.”

Natsu’s eyes widened in recognition. “Suga-san! Shoyo-nii talked about you a lot!” she said happily. 

“I’m glad he did.” Sugawara-sensei said. “I heard he’s gone to the big leagues.”

“Yeah! With Kageyama-san!” Natsu said. “Shoyo-nii said he was going to America next month for a tournament.”

“Tell him to be careful.” Sugawara-sensei said. “Especially on the plane.”

Natsu giggled. “I will!”

The girls at the end of the hallway got lost in their conversations with Sugawara-sensei until the bell rang, signalling first period. “See you later, Nacchan!” Sawamura said.

“Yeah!” Natsu smiled. “I’ll see you later, Sawamura-san!”

This was going to be a fun year.

-~+*+~-

Natsu basically sprinted out of her classroom despite Sugawara-sensei's protests to get to the locker rooms the school had added after Shoyo's time at Karasuno. She quickly changed into her training clothes despite being told that there was no practice the first week and tamed her hair into pigtails before approaching the gym and throwing the doors open.

"Ah! Nacchan!" Sawamura ran towards her and lifted the shorter girl up. 

"Sawamura, what did I say about lifting our kouhai?" A girl with blonde hair in a braid down her back asked. Sawamura rolled her eyes.

"We're just giving our new members a warm welcome!" she said before spying another first year. "Sacchan!"

"Does she always do that?" Natsu asked curiously. "Like, give us nicknames ending in -chan?"

"Not always. Only to people younger than her." A girl with messy black hair said. "That's gone to include people in our grade who's birthdays are after hers."

"Really?" 

"She doesn't call me Kei-chan for no reason, does she?" she shook her head. "I'm Hanazaki Keiko. Second year."

"Hinata Natsu, first year!" Natsu chirped.

The girl with the braid groaned audibly. "How many people did we gain?"

"Urahashi, it's five people. It's better than last years seven."

"First years, line up!" The girl that Natsu suspected as captain had not arrived yet. "My name is Watanabe Hikari. I will be your vice captain this year. I'm going to have you newbies introduce yourselves."

Natsu raised her hand. "Where's the other girl?" she asked.

"Who do you mean?" Hanazaki asked. "Fujiwara-san?"

Natsu tipped her head in confusion. "The captain?"

Watanabe laughed. "Oh no, she's coming. She had cleaning duties today."

"Ooh, harsh." A girl with brown hair with bleached tips laughed. "I didn't know Mirai could end up with stuff like that."

"Due to that, she's coming in late." Watanabe continued. "So I have taken on captain duties."

"Oh oh! I'll go first!" The girl next to Natsu said. She looked about her height. "I'm Takahashi Miku! I played libero in middle school."

_Libero..._

"Amameru Chihiro. I was a setter." a girl with long slick black hair said. She hadn't bothered to tie it, it seemed.

_Setter..._

The girl next to her had the same stoic face, yet her hair was shorter. Twins maybe? Natsu's assumptions were confirmed when she introduced herself as "Amameru Himeri", a former wing spiker (and with that, the ace of her junior high).

Then it was Natsu's turn. "I'm Hinata Natsu! I play wing spiker!"

"Pffffffft." One of the older girls snorted. "Wing spiker? With that height-"

"My brother's on the national team and he's a middle blocker."

"I be he's taller than you." The braid girl said.

"He is." Natsu said, standing up on her tip toes. "He's 168. I'm 153." The girls started laughing, save for Watanabe and Sawamura. "Hey, what's wrong with being short?"

"Kasakura, Mizunaka, cut it out." A new voice announced the captain's arrival. With golden blonde hair and a height of a bit over 170, she didn't look Japanese. "Same with the rest of you, unless you want to do extra laps."

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up." Watanabe laughed, socking the captain in the shoulder. "Oh, go ahead with your introduction."

"I'm Kurokawa Sachi. I play wing spiker." The last girl said. "Uh, Senpai, about Hinata-"

"It better be positive."

Kurokawa was quiet for a split second. "My brother, he was the captain of the boy's club a few years back. He saw Hinata's older brother play the year after he left Karasuno. If she's gotten the same genes as him-"

"I CAN JUMP!" Natsu yelled angrily as Kasakura and Takahashi cowered behind Mizunaka.

"... That..." Kurokawa said quietly. Sawamura laughed as Kasakura hid her face in Mizunaka's sweatshirt.

"You're all weak!" Sawamura declared.

"YEAH!" Natsu said, ganging up on the other girls.

(This was kind of funny, considering that Natsu was the shortest girl on the team yet she was making the first year libero almost cry. Watanabe would have laughed if Fujiwara hadn't been standing next too her, emitting an angry aura.)

"Oh my god I swear." Fujiwara stomped over to the five girls. "If you guys keep this up-"

"Eek! I'm sorry, Fujiwara-senpai!" Takahashi squeaked.

"Ah! Gomen!" Natsu smiled. "I'm just showing them that I'm just like my brother!"

"Loud and stupid?" Sawamura whispered.

Apparently, Fujiwara heard this. "I am so done with you guys, go get warmed up if you're here."

This was going to be a long year for the poor captain, Natsu decided as she got to her feet. Yeah. She wasn't going to make it easy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just see Suga as a teacher I guess, and since I was in desperate need of someone from Hinata's team to cameo, I just used him. (a.k.a. my excuse to make Sugawara Koushi a teacher)


End file.
